Dynamic Props
. 1st page of Dynamic Props. ]] . 2nd page of Dynamic Props. ]] . 3rd page of Dynamic Props. ]] __TOC__ Most of the "Dynamic Props" in the Palette either receive or send circuit signals if their colored pins/arrows are connected to Circuits. There is no clear distinction between Dynamic Props and Other Gadgets: many of the items could go into either category. Beacon The Beacon is a transparent beam/column, which can be used to highlight things - similar to the beacons in Disc Golf and Rec Royale. If the cyan input pin ("On/Off") receives 0, the beacon is deactivated. The Color ID on the magenta input pin ("Color") specifies the color of the column. The yellow input pin ("Beam Height") specifies the height of the beacon. Button When the button is pressed, red pin will output a tick of 1. While holding down the button, the green pin will output a consistent 1. The blue pin will output a tick of 1 when the button is released. The button can be configured to output the ID of the Player who interacted with the button, instead of a 1. Costume Dummy A Costume Dummy sends the player ID of the player who is wearing the costume on the red pin. Otherwise it sends 0. Dice Set information needed. Dice When a dice rolls, the connection outputs the value of the roll momentarily. You could use a pulse to steady conversion circuit or a copy value circuit to store the dice roll result. Disc Golf Goal When a disc hits the goal, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Holotar Projector When the green input arrow receives a non-zero value, the Holotar starts playback. When the red input arrow receives a non-zero value, the Holotar stops playback. KO Cola Boost information needed. Leaderboard Projector Displays per-player information that is specified with the Set Leaderboard Chip. information needed. Object Goal When an object passes through the goals, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Player Goal When a player passes through the goal, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Room Door When the red input arrow is receiving a true value (any value other than 0), the door is locked. Scoreboard Projector The scoreboard projector cannot be connected to circuits. It is controlled by the Scoreboard Setup Chip and the Game Rules Chip. Note: * After spawning the projector, you might have to turn it by 180 degrees to face its front and thus activate it. * If the "Start" button is missing on the scoreboard, reduce the "Team Count" of the active Game Rules chip such that all teams fit on one page of the scoreboard. Sign The sign can display one of 5 text messages that can be set with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. The cyan input signal determines which message is displayed (0 to 4). Use "{R}", "{G}", and "{B}" in the text messages to display the value of the red, green, and blue input signals. Sign text is limited to about 19 characters. Sign text responds to Unity's rich text formatting properties. To change text color, use , replacing ###### with either the color name (e.g. red, blue) or a hexidecimal color code. To detach text from a sign, use , replacing # with either an integer or {R}, {G}, {B}. Other text formatting properties are available here for reference. Formatting text is counted towards the message character limit, so formatted text usually must be very short. To enter some text characters not appearing on the in-game keyboard (e.g. ö, ä) players may launch Screen Mode and input characters using their keyboard. Stage Light The stage light looks like a spotlight that creates a square pyramid of light originating from the source that gradually tapers off several meters away from the source. The cyan input controls the On/Off state with 0 being off and non-zero being on. The magenta input controls the color of the lamp using a Color ID. The yellow input controls the intensity of the lamp, with 0 being no intensity and 100 being max intensity. The light cone passes through objects, so there are no shadows. The circuit stage light is an environmental object that is not influenced by physics. StuntRunner Button information needed. Toggle Button information needed. Other Props in Circuits Bowling Pin The bowling pin is the only Sports prop in the Palette that has output pins. The green pin outputs the angle from upright rotation (in degrees). The red pin outputs 1 if the pin is upright and 0 otherwise. Upright is defined as any angle < 25°. Radio The Radio is the only Toys prop in the Palette that has an input pin. For the list of songs, see the page about the Radio. For more information about controlling the radio with Circuits, see the description of the Ambience Radio. Category:Tools